


The Lost Boy

by TammyDKiryu



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, We'll ignore the bad movies but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: Que irónico que el chico que no creía en vampiros se convirtiera en uno.





	The Lost Boy

**[ IV ]**

 

Él no era Michael. No Alan. Mucho menos Edgar.

(Él era débil. Era patético, considerando como su hermano aun tomando esa forma logro vencer sus instintos. Y él solo...)

Él no era ninguno de ellos. Mucho menos cuando había dejado de ser un humano como ellos.

(Porque Alan volvió a hacer un humano gracias a Edgar.)

Una parte de él dice lo injusto que es. Pero recuerda como él pudo salvarse si no hubiera bebido esa sangre. O si hubiera matado a David antes de hacerlo. O si hubiera simplemente dejado que Edgar atravesara su corazón con una estaca de madera.

Pero fue débil. Tan patético que ni siquiera él podía terminar con su propia existencia.

(Tenía la estaca de madera. Agua bendita en el bolsillo. Tenía todo el kit contra vampiros que los hermanos Frog le ayudaron a juntar para cuando estuviera solo.)

 

A veces quiere volver con Edgar y Alan, y fingir que nada paso (Sabiendo que terminaría en un baño de sangre. Lo peor es que no sabe la sangre de quien se derramaría) pero ha visto su tumba. La tumba que Edgar mismo cabo.

Porque era cierto que Sam Emerson (al menos el que llego a Santa Carla pensando que los vampiros no eran reales) murió hace mucho.

Pero al igual que David. No murió.

Ahora, simplemente trataría de mantenerse lejos de los Frog. Pero lo suficientemente cerca para saber si su cuello estaba en peligro (o si el de ellos llega a estarlo) considerando que la pequeña comunidad de vampiros de ese lado del país comenzaba a estar consciente de los mejores cazadores de vampiros del país, los hermanos Frog.

(Solo que nunca escucharan del chico que los seguía a todos lados y que se volvió tan bueno como ellos. Sam Emerson había dejado de existir, después de todo.)

* * *

 

  **[ VI ]**

 

Era curioso.

Él nunca se consideró alguien agresivo. Si no amara tanto la carne, pudo haber sido vegetariano.

Actualmente eso era imposible.

Aún más considerando que acababa de arrancarle la garganta a alguien con sus dientes. Pero no fue un humano. Aun siendo un monstruo chupasangre tenía algo de tacto con su 'comida'. Era divertido jugar con ellos, claro. Pero no todos lo merecían.

Ahora podía notar como su moral humana no estaba tan perdida como creía.

 

Escuchaba al otro ahogarse en su propia sangre.

Los vampiros no tenían necesidad de respirar, pero era algo humano que era difícil de olvidar.

 

Así que… este vampiro.

Hace una noche había atacado a una pareja en la playa de Luna Bay. Eran simples adolescentes que se encontraban en el peor de los lugares, en el peor de los momentos. Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente los Frog llegaron a la escena logrando ahuyentar al vampiro, pero los chicos ya se encontraban con una marca permanente en el cuello.

Se quedó lo suficiente para ver como los hermanos se miraban teniendo una conversación casi telepática sobre lo que harían con los adolescentes (sonrío al saber que tras todo lo ocurrido los Frog podían seguir haciendo eso).

 

Sam sonrió, no una sonrisa amable.

El otro vampiro seguía tratando de moverse de debajo de él al igual que decir algo. La sangre en su garganta y boca evitaba que saliera algo coherente.

Toma de su cinturón una estaca.

(Esa que lo atravesó llegando casi al corazón. Esa que tenía las iniciales de Edgar Frog talladas en la parte en donde sus manos la aprietan en esos momentos. Esas iniciales que se encontraban tachadas y justo al lado había tallado un ‘ _S.E’_.)

El vampiro lo mira confuso por unos segundos para pasar a aterrado. Después de todo, en esos últimos meses, los Frog no eran los únicos que se habían hecho notar entre los vampiros.

 

Nadie recordara a Sam Emerson, el pequeño civil que seguía a los Frog en sus caserías. Pero si recordaran a Sam Emerson… el vampiro que es la sombra de esos hermanos.

El monstruo que se volvió, quiere convencerse que lo hace por él, por su territorio y por sus presas. Pero la pequeña humanidad con la que aun contaba (o que había regresado tras “morir”) le decía que Edgar y Alan seguía siendo sus amigos, sus mejores amigos... Sus únicos amigos. Y que habían hecho un pacto silencioso de protegerse entre sí. Así como lo fue el atravesarse con una estaca cuando alguno se convirtiera. Edgar lo cumplió -de cierto modo-, así que la promesa seguía en pie.

 

Sam no dijo absolutamente nada al mover la estaca y enterrarla en el pecho del otro. Este gritó.

Fue el único sonido que pudo hacer antes de explotar en mil pedazos. Afortunadamente su ropa era completamente negra como para no notarse la sangre cubriéndolo.

(Su yo de 15 años estaría horrorizado sobre su manera de vestir, pero al cazar no era buena idea tener colores brillantes que delataran tu presencia.)

La estaca aun cubierta de sangre volvió a su cinturón.

Ahora en verdad esperaba que Edgar no haya matado a la pareja. Después de todo, acababa de salvarlos de una vida eterna

(Una de la cual a él nadie lo salvo.)  

* * *

  

**[ VIII ]**

 

Que terminara en ese lugar era simple ironía.

Allí fue el inicio del fin.

(O tal vez desde el momento en que llego a Santa Carla lo fue.

Tal vez desde el momento en que puso un pie en la tienda de cómics.

Tal vez desde que Michael puso los ojos en Star.)

 

El lugar seguía como lo recordaba -en los pocos momentos que estuvo allí, claro-.

Seguía pareciendo abandonado, pero mientras se paseaba por el lugar podía notar las pertenencias que quedaron de los que alguna vez vivieron allí.

No eran muchas. ¿Qué tendrían vampiros que solo festejan, cazan y duermen?

Termino en el lugar justo donde los tres se pararon antes de que el infierno se desatara sobre ellos al momento en que Edgar atravesó con una estaca a uno de ellos.

Podía ver perfectamente, sin necesidad de una linterna como la primera vez. Por lo que noto la chaqueta de diversos colores opacos en el suelo. Supone que eso es lo único que quedo de, si recordaba bien, Marko. O tal vez los otros simplemente la dejaron allí al tratar de hacer algo por su compañero.

Cualquier cosa que fuera... El sol estaba saliendo.

Podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Supone que era un instinto de cualquier vampiro el mantenerse alejado de la luz del sol.

Así que considero buena idea el quedarse allí durante el día.

Como había dicho… Ironía.

Claro que no se acomodaría como un maldito murciélago. Él podría simplemente recostarse en el suelo o quedarse recargado en la pared y cerrar sus ojos.

No duerme tan bien durante el día. En si no lo hace en absoluto. Solo logra descansar un poco para estar listo en el momento en que el sol se oculte por completo, lo que evita que niños de 15 años aparezcan a clavarle una estaca en el corazón sin que se dé cuenta.

* * *

  

**[ III ]**

 

Que lo dijera tan simple no significaba que no doliera. Sabe que su hermano lo noto, es por eso que quiso cambiar rápido de tema.

Pero cuando todo había terminado… Cuando había recuperado completamente a su hermano, sabía que tendrían que hablar.

Alan simplemente pregunto:

\- **_¿dónde está? –_**

Por lo que volvió a terminar allí. En el cementerio de Santa Carla.

(Porque allí es donde pertenecía Sam. Al menos el Sam que alguna vez fue su amigo.)

Tiene en sus manos el Batman #14, ese que mantuvo consigo desde antes de cerrar la tienda.

(Cuando por fin había logrado conseguirlo, mierda sucedió y termino en lo más profundo de sus cajas en la bodega. Antes de vender la colección, simplemente lo encontró y no pensaba dárselo a nadie que no fuera Sam.)

Alan tiene un libro en sus manos que no recuerda en absoluto, pero si tiene pensado dejárselo a Sam, supone que era algo significativo para el menor.

 

Ja. Era cierto que Sam era el menor de los tres. Por eso al cazar juntos la prioridad, además de matar vampiros, era proteger a Sam a toda costa.

(No solo porque Michael seguía dando miedo aun sin ser un chupasangre.)

Sam era un civil a comparación de ellos (sí, claro), era menor que ellos, más inocente que ellos. Pero eso no lo hacía débil. Todo lo contrario. Tras algo de entrenamiento (para los tres, en realidad) Sam podía defenderse solo contra vampiros como todo un profesional.

Era por eso que no podía entender por qué.

¿Por qué Sam termino como un vampiro...? ¿Por qué Sam termino bebiendo sangre humana...? ¿Por qué termino buscándolo…?

Acaso Sam estaba consciente del monstruo que era, ¿qué fue con un cazador a que lo matara? Tiene cicatrices que muestran que Sam se fue peleando (como esperaba que sucediera cuando este seguía siendo un humano).

Acaso cuando el vampiro lo convirtió, ¿peleo con todas sus fuerzas antes que eso sucediera? Acaso cuando probo su primera gota de sangre, ¿fue tras sufrimiento y hambre?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada antes de atravesarlo con una estaca.

Michael no fue de gran ayuda cuando este le dio un puñetazo en el rostro antes de que Star lo alejara de él.

Michael pudo matarlo. Pudo hacerlo. Pero tal vez entendía lo que tuvo que hacer. Tal vez entendió que la cosa que mató ya no era su hermano menor, aunque tuviera su imagen.

Tal vez.

Aun así, no significaba que era la persona favorita de los Emerson. Ni siquiera de Chris y Nicole. No cuando los dejo atrás tras prometer en ayudarlos a pasar por ese proceso de enterarse de los monstruos en la oscuridad.

Después de todo, apareció la persona que había ayudado antes, echándole en cara como había fallado con él.

Maldice el apellido Emerson por causarle tantos problemas.

* * *

  

**[ VII ]**

 

Algo está mal.

Edgar puede sentirlo en su interior. Sabe que Alan lo siente también porque al momento en que se detiene, su hermano se tensa al igual que él.

**\- ¿Edgar? -** este mira de reojo a su alrededor.

 

Se siente observado. Eso nunca es bueno.

(Es de día, pero faltan pocas horas para que el sol se oculte. Así que no puede estar absolutamente seguro sobre si es un ser sobrenatural o un civil con malas intenciones.)

 

Sabía que volver a Santa Carla era mala idea. Una gran mala idea.

Pero habían escuchado que las desapariciones iban en aumento -solo hay una razón para que eso ocurra- y ya que Luna Bay se encontraba segura (lo que un lugar con actividad vampírica podría estar) decidieron volver a su antiguo hogar.

Había tantos recuerdos en ese lugar. Y en verdad no tenía intenciones de revivirlos. Era suficiente con ir cada mes al cementerio a fuera de la ciudad para visitar a Sam.

 

Esta vez estaban en el muelle. Justo frente donde alguna vez se encontró su tienda de comics.

(El mismo lugar en donde conocieron a Sam.)

Alan sabe lo que está pensando. Debe haber visto su expresión porque toca su hombro para volver a caminar.

Terminan en ese trozo de madera donde está lleno de panfletos. Panfletos con fotos y nombres. “Personas desaparecidas” dice. No son niños, afortunadamente, pero aun así son jóvenes. Veintitantos, tal vez.

Todos se ven como buenos chicos y tal vez lo hayan sido. Pero casi siempre las víctimas de los vampiros en un lugar como Santa Carla se encuentran haciendo algo que no deberían, a la hora que no deberían, en un lugar que no deberían.

No cree que sea una excusa buena para rasgar sus gargantas y beber su sangre, pero, aun así…

 

Sabe que su hermano se encuentra mirándolo de reojo. Él lo ignora, pero Alan sabe mejor que eso.

 

**\- ¿Que haremos ahora, Edgar? El sol está ocultándose. -**

 

Lo que significa que alguien saldrá a cazar. Lo que significa que alguien tal vez muera esa noche.

 

-. **..Nosotros no lo haremos. Andando, Alan. -**

 

Solo hay un lugar lo suficientemente oscuro y frio en Santa Carla. Un lugar en donde no quisiera volver a ir.

(No, considerando que lo llenarían de esos recuerdos que simplemente no quería tener en esos momentos en su cabeza.)

Pero no estaba de más cerciorarse si esos seres eligieron la opción más predecible.

* * *

  

**[ V ]**

 

Ha pasado menos de un año desde que se enteró de lo había sucedido y aún no es fácil de aceptar como su mejor amigo murió y como es que ninguno de ellos estuvo para él. Para ayudar y tratar de salvar su humanidad.

Supone que Edgar hizo lo correcto.

Pero sigue sin ser fácil tener esa imagen en su mente.

Sam, con colmillos y todo, sobre su hermano. Queriendo arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes, destrozarlo con sus largas uñas. Y Edgar debajo, tomando con fuerza una estaca de madera, evitándolo mientras le advertía a Sam sobre cómo podría terminar toda esa situación.

Puede estar de acuerdo con Edgar de que Sam lo busco por una razón. Tal vez la poca humanidad con la que aun contaba el menor le pidió hacerlo. Tal vez al momento el monstruo se revelo haciendo difícil el propósito de ese encuentro.

Quién sabe.

Después puede imaginar a Edgar debajo del cuerpo inerte de Sam.

Sabe que su hermano no hizo nada más que mover el cuerpo con la estaca de madera aun en el para alejarse lo más rápido posible. Su hermano no lloro. Porque Edgar Frog nunca ha llorado en su vida. Pero tal vez se quedó en el suelo un gran tiempo no queriendo hacer nada más que seguir mirando a la oscuridad por donde había salido Sam -o lo que en algún momento fue Sam-.

Tal vez dijo algo. Tal vez dijo nada.

Tal vez solo saco la estaca y movió el cuerpo a su camioneta.

Tal vez se mantuvo perdido, haciéndolo todo en piloto automático.

No lo sabe con certeza. No estuvo allí -no hubiera deseado estar allí- pero hubiera deseado haber sido capaz de despedirse de Sam. De verlo una vez más antes de que este terminara siete metros bajo tierra. 

* * *

   

**[ I ]**

 

Miró los ojos de Sam cambiar a su azul cielo de siempre.

Miró su rostro relajarse y sus labios moverse mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Sintió como su pecho se estrujaba al momento en que el rostro termino cayendo y todo el peso igual lo hizo sobre él.

Se encontraba jadeando. Se encontraba sangrando.

Podía sentir las heridas en su pecho y cuello arder. Podía sentir sus pulmones arder también.

Lo único que olía era sangre, tierra y humedad... y flores.

(Esa fragancia de flores que Sam siempre desprendía, diciendo que era por su shampoo y de casi todos sus productos de higiene personal -que no eran pocos-.

A chocolate, como las galletas recién horneadas que amaba comer cuando visitaba a los Emerson junto a su hermano.

Ajo y madera, de cuando los tres salían a 'cazar' tan solo encontrándose con personas lo suficientemente extrañas para creer que eran vampiros. -Oh, pero ese gótico con el pirsin en el labio era totalmente in vampiro-.)

 

Todo le llego de golpe haciendo que empujara con fuerza el cuerpo sobre de el para comenzar a arrastrarse lejos. Termino chocando contra la banca de la mesa de campo que hace minutos estaba recargado.

Su respiración seguía siendo rápida y podía escuchar sus latidos en sus oídos.

Su mirada seguía en el cuerpo frente a él. Paso a mirar sus manos cubiertas de sangre, pero no su sangre.

 **-Sam-** dijo sintiendo nuevamente ese ardor en su garganta, pero esta vez no era por la herida en ella.

Sentía su garganta cerrarse completamente evitando que el oxígeno pudiera llegar adecuadamente a sus pulmones.

 

No podía respirar.

 

 Su mirada se volvió borrosa. El cuerpo solo era algo negro irreconocible. Sus pulmones seguían sin obtener el oxígeno que necesitaban y lo único que podía salir de su boca era el nombre de su amigo.

 

**-Sam… Oh Dios, Sam-**

 

Su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos comenzaron a arder. En segundos sintió su rostro húmedo. Pero no podía importarle menos cuando aún no podía respirar correctamente.

_(- ¡se los juro!  ¡Estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico! -_

_\- ¿Sabes al menos como se sienten los ataques de pánico? -_

_\- ...Obviamente-_

_-Sam-_

_-Sientes como si tu cuerpo no te obedeciera. Ya sabes, tú quieres respirar, pero simplemente no lo haces. -)_

Jadeaba y estrujaba lo que quedaba de su camisa con fuerza.

_(-También... también comienzas a ver borroso. Tal vez sea porque no puedes respirar o no lo sé..._

_Ambos Frog lo miraron. Con esas típicas miradas que siempre iban dirigidas al Emerson. Esas que lo hacían callar. O al menos hacerlo parar de lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Bien. De acuerdo. No estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico-_

_-Obviamente-_

_-Pero así es como leí que se siente. No suena muy agradable que digamos. -_

_-Los ataques de pánico solo ocurren cuando hay ansiedad... Y esa ansiedad ocurre por situaciones incomodas de la persona-_

_Tanto Sam como Edgar pasaron a mirar a Alan curiosos._

_\- ¿…Dónde lo leíste? -_

_-En clase de psicología… -_

_\- ¡Genial, amigo!_

_-Bueno, ya que aclaramos eso. ¿Podemos continuar investigando esta desaparición que obviamente es culpa de unos malditos chupasangre? -_

_Alan asintió. Mientras Sam levantaba su pulgar._

_Edgar solo rodó los ojos. A veces se preguntaba como Sam seguía siendo su amigo. )_

Después de unos minutos que parecieron más largos de los que debería. Cuando podía respirar con más facilidad. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus sollozos.

Jamás lo aceptaría. Edgar Frog no estaba llorando. Pero en ese momento solo pudo abrazar sus piernas y dejarse llevar.

Su hermano se había ido... Y ahora su mejor amigo también.

No sabe cuándo tiempo estuvo allí en el suelo frente al cuerpo del otro.

Cuando comenzó a sentir la temperatura descender aún más, supo que el sol saldría pronto. Lo que no era algo bueno. No para Sam -o lo que quedaba de él- ya que su cuerpo podría combustionar con tan solo un rayo del sol. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó y camino hacia el cuerpo para tomarlo en brazos lo mejor que pudo y llevarlo directo a su camioneta.

Esos momentos entre el parque y su tráiler, lo único que pudo hacer era ignorar el olor a sangre, ignorar su cuerpo protestar por las heridas e ignorar el cuerpo inmóvil a su lado.

Ya teniendo el cuerpo de Sam en el lugar más oscuro de su tráiler pasa a reaccionar ante todo lo que le rodeaba.

Podía empezar a escuchar los ruidos de cualquier mañana en Luna Bay. Como si todo volviera a la normalidad.

Mira su tráiler, mira su ropa y todo está mal.

Mal. Mal. Mal.

Comienza a destruir cosas. A lanzar cosas. Golpea y patea todo lo que está a su vista.

(Ajo y agua bendita terminan en el suelo. Estacas partidas a la mitad y bandanas hechas tirones al igual que su ropa.)

Nada es normal. Nada es como antes. Alan sigue sin volver y ahora Sam... Sam esta-

 

Alguien toca a su puerta.

Es un toque. Solo uno.

(Así que no es Alan, que toca tres veces, después cuatro y después tres. No es Sam, que toca miles de veces en cinco segundos.)

Es alguien que no tiene nada que ver con él en ese momento.

Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con una chica.

 

**-Necesito tu ayuda-**

* * *

  

**[ IX ]**

 

Llevan más de una semana en Santa Carla y aun no logran encontrar ninguna pista de ese vampiro.

Han estado en cada lugar que consideran lo suficientemente oscuro por el día para que un chupasangre logre dormir sin preocuparse por el sol, pero nada.

Aun así, todos sus instintos le dicen que vuelva a esa cueva.

No han entrado (ninguno de los dos se atreve), pero en esos días tampoco ha ocurrido algún asesinato por lo que creen que la razón de que estén allí, huyó.

Tal vez se enteraron que venían y prefirieron salir corriendo.

Eran buenos, lo sabían. Pero ningún vampiro se atrevería a no aceptar un reto como ese.

Algo más debió pasar.

 

Un par de días después, cuando estaban tomando sus cosas para seguir con su camino, se encontró un cuerpo en la playa. Era una chica que a simple vista podía notarse los moretones en sus antebrazos de tantas veces meterse una aguja.

Descubren que era una adicta en el proceso de rehabilitación. Su sangre comenzaba a penas a limpiarse. Tal vez eso llamo la atención.

Era obvio que lo hizo uno nuevo. Alguien con experiencia hubiera tratado de no dejar evidencia.

 

Eso evito que salieran de Santa Carla y que los llevara nuevamente a lo que restaba del hotel.

Era mala idea entrar con tan pocas horas para el atardecer, pero si esperaban más, podría haber más víctimas. Además, se habían enfrentado a una docena de vampiros antes (a veces resultó, a veces no) se sentía dispuesto a arriesgarse. Podía ver como Alan no estaba tan seguro, pero como siempre, siguió a su hermano sin decir mucho.

Entraron y el lugar parecía como si se hubiera quedado congelado en el tiempo. Se sentían nuevamente en 1987. Solamente que Sam no venía detrás de ellos. Y esa no era una misión de rescate/exterminio, solo de exterminio.

 

Alan ando frente a él. Podía notar su incomodidad con el lugar así que lo dejo ser.

Siguió a su hermano unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco.

Algo estaba mal.

Se sentía observado, lo que eso comprobaba que algo se encontraba allí.

Pero eso no lo hizo aguantar la respiración y tensarse de inmediato. Miraba un punto en específico del lugar. Ese en donde recuerda que había algo parecido a una cama y en donde recuerda que fue la primera vez que vio a la prometida actual del mayor de los Emerson.

 

**\- ¿...Edgar? -**

 

Su hermano obviamente noto como no se estaba moviendo.

Se puso tenso de igual manera mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, pero volvió su mirada a su hermano cuando este corrió hacia cierto punto.

Edgar se detuvo justo en frente. Apretó su mandíbula mientras tragaba saliva ya con dificultad.

Escucha pasos detrás de él y sabe que es su hermano.

Quiere decir que está bien y que siga buscando sin él, pero simplemente no puede despegar los ojos del comic que se encuentra sobre las consideradas sabanas.

Esta abierto completamente y sin necesidad de ver la portada, sabe que es el número 14 de Batman.

(Claro que lo sabe muy bien. Estuvo años pasando las hojas y mirando cada panel, cada dialogo que podría recitarlo sin problema -así como Sam lo hacía para molestarlo-.)

Da un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que siente una mano en su hombro. Al girar mira un hombre de cabello castaño sosteniendo a su hermano de la garganta mientras muestra una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos. Siente las uñas del vampiro enterrarse en su hombro. El evita sacar un sonido y está a punto de hacer algo cuando es Alan el que actúa. Saca un pequeño cilindro que termina convirtiéndose en una estaca de plata, pero antes de poder usarla, el vampiro lanza a Alan a través del lugar.

 

 **\- ¡Alan! -** Edgar grita el nombre de su hermano antes de tomar de su propio cinturón su propia estaca. El vampiro lo nota así que toma su muñeca con fuerza y de un movimiento la rompe. Edgar tan solo saca un gruñido para removerse dispuesto a salir peleando de allí.

El vampiro simplemente comienza a reír divertido aun haciendo más daño al hombro del otro.

 

Alan apenas comenzaba a reincorporarse cuando escucha un susurro diciendo _Quédate aquí_.

Sus músculos no responden, haciendo que lo único que pueda mover sean sus ojos así que fue fácil captar una sombra que se dirigía a su hermano por detrás de él.

Quería gritar, quería correr. Pero su cuerpo simplemente se había apagado.

 

El vampiro seguía riendo, mirando a uno de los Frog pelear por su libertad. Entonces fue cuando algo capto su mirada. Miro más allá del humano para chasquear la lengua.

 

**-Al parecer tienen una sombra-**

 

Edgar juraba que vio pánico en los ojos de ese vampiro por un momento antes de que este simplemente lo soltara y desapareciera.

Tomo su hombro con fuerza tratando de parar el sangrado, cuando capto una sombra pasar a su lado terminando con una mirada azulina encontrándose con la suya para después desaparecer por donde había ido el otro ser.

Sintió la temperatura descender y ese sentimiento de pánico que no deseo experimentar alguna vez volvió a inundarlo.

Lo último que recuerda es a Alan gritar su nombre y una risa divertida, antes de que su rostro golpeara el suelo y se quedara con solo un nombre en la mente.

_(- ¿Crees que soy bueno en esto, Alan? -_

_Alan deja de acomodar los comics de Superman que se encuentran en el estante de la sección de Marvel para mirar de reojo a su amigo. Alza una ceja y Sam parece hacer lo imposible por no reír._

_El Frog frunce el ceño y Sam se aclara la garganta para volver a hablar._

_-...Ya sabes... En cazar vampiros. -_

_Son las 11 de la mañana, en un mes de octubre._

_Las clases ya han comenzado, pero ninguno de ellos está en la escuela porque a) Edgar y Alan fueron expulsados esa semana y b) Sam fue la razón de ello. En si, no fue culpa de Sam. Fue culpa de los idiotas que comenzaron una pelea con Sam sin saber que contaba con dos hermanos guardaespaldas. Sam era el menor de ellos. Era obvio que sentirían la necesidad de protegerlo contra personas idiotas que no entendían que el ser diferente (vestir y tener gustos diferentes) no tenía nada de malo._

_Los cuatro resultaron heridos tras la “batalla campal” que se llevó en los corredores. Y aunque Sam fuera la víctima y los hermanos Frog tan solo trataban de protegerlo, al director no le agrado que los tres menores le aplicaran al bravucón una táctica militar para hacerlo caer y 'morder el polvo'._

_(Ya. Que solo resulto con una fractura en las costillas y un esquince en la muñeca. El tipo era un jugador de futbol. Como si eso fuera algo nuevo.)_

_Aun así, resulto en suspensión para los tres. Afortunadamente el grandote tardara en volver a la escuela considerando sus heridas._

_Así que, si bien Lucy Emerson no estuvo de acuerdo en la actitud de los tres para la situación, estaba agradecida de que los Frog protegieran y ayudaran a su querido hijo, así como estaba orgullosa de que su querido hijo pudiera ser capaz de defenderse un poco más que antes (habla algo más de la historia que en un futuro se enterarían del propio Sam)_

_Resultando en ningún castigo a ninguno de los tres (era sorprendente como podía ponerle un castigo a los Frog aun sin ser su madre) haciendo que Sam terminara toda la mañana en la tienda de comics haciéndoles compañía._

_No termino bien esa situación, pero al menos sabe que el hermano mayor de Sam fue a hacerle una visita al hospital a James y sabe de buenas fuentes que tardara más tiempo en el hospital._

_-Sam... Solo hemos tenido dos cacerías-_

_Porque se mantienen alerta desde que saben que los vampiros son criaturas terribles que podrían estar en cualquier lado. En Santa Carla, después de que Los Chicos Perdidos desaparecieran, fue un lugar por el cual comenzaba una disputa para obtener el territorio._

_Dos meses después, las desapariciones volvieron a ocurrir. Los Frog y Sam (sin que su hermano y madre supieran de ello) fueron a buscar a los vampiros logrando patearles el trasero y salvar el pueblo -que jamás se los agradecería-._

_Fue más fácil de lo que habían supuesto o simplemente ya contaban con -una- experiencia. Lo que fuera, tras pasado un año solo llevaban dos misiones._

_(Si bien su hermano y él se consideraban los mejores cazadores de vampiros, debía de ser realista. La primera fue suerte, la segunda igual. No podían tener ese título aún.)_

_-Lo sé, pero...-Sam muerde su labio levemente- ustedes se ven tan seguros de lo que hacen…-_

_Alan termina alzando nuevamente una ceja y Sam le devuelve la mirada._

_-Eres bueno...-_

_\- ¿…lo soy? **-**_

_Alan asiente levemente._

_-Lo somos…-dice Sam más confiado que segundos antes-…Somos buenos. -termina diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Alan lo mira por unos segundos para corresponder con una de sus muy leves sonrisas._

_-Los mejores -)_

 

 

La estaca cae al suelo causando que levante la mirada.

Esa misma sonrisa de hace años, pero con algo diferente detrás. Algo malvado.

La ropa está mal, el cabello está mal. Pero los ojos son los mismos que recuerda.

 

- **Hola, Alan-**

 

Alan se siente tensarse al igual que aguanta la respiración, mientras el otro sigue avanzando hacia él. Aprieta levemente a su hermano contra él y eso hace que Sam -no, no Sam.- haga más grande su sonrisa.

**-Tranquilo, no le hare nada a Edgar-**

 

Pero no le cree. No cuando sus manos están cubiertas de sangre al igual que el cuello de su saco.

 

**\- ¡N-No te acerques! -**

 

Y Sam tiene un deja vu. Pero al igual que _esa vez_ , ignora la orden y sigue acercándose.

Alan comienza a ver sus posibilidades.

Edgar estaba inconsciente, sería un trabajo moverlo. Jamás llegaría a la salida lo suficientemente rápido para poder escapar.

 

 **-Te lo advierto, Sam-** dice Alan, logrando tomar la estaca de Edgar y apuntarla a su- a esa cosa que utilizaba el rostro de su amigo ahora.

**-Si me dieran una moneda porque cada vez que escucho eso...-**

 

Sam se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de los hermanos. Sabe bien que Alan no intentara nada. No cuando su hermano podría terminar desprotegido.

 

 **-Sé que puedo ayudar con eso-** porque esa muñeca se encuentra en una posición imposible.

 

Alan mira de reojo a su hermano sin tratar de quitar completamente sus ojos de Sam.

 

No dice nada, pero su cuerpo lo dice todo.

(Porque él siempre ha sido bueno en leer a las personas, principalmente a los Frog. Y de los dos hermanos, Alan es el que prefiere callar.)

Levanta la mano, dispuesto a tocarlo y nota como Alan simplemente se queda inmóvil. Piensa que Edgar estaría decepcionado de su hermano al dejar que toque su hombro.

Termina dándole un leve apretón a su hombro para bajar la mirada a Edgar.

 

Alan lo sigue mirando. Sigue mirando el como Sam... Sam ha crecido. Ha cambiado lo que alguien cambiaria al madurar. Desde que se separó de Edgar, desde que decidió aislarse para no ser un peligro y en los momentos en los que pensaba en el pasado, veía a Sam como el mismo niño que entro a su tienda buscando ese comic de Batman.

(Quisiera saber si su hermano comenzó a ver a su amigo así tras atravesarlo con una estaca en el corazón)

Pero esto era como un balde de agua fría. Sus fracciones eran más duras. Sus ojos con más brillo (un brillo casi sobrenatural) y su ropa era todo lo contrario a lo que podrías pensar que usaría Sam Emerson.

Se quedó metido en sus pensamientos que al escuchar el gemido de dolor de su hermano reacciona levantando la estaca.

Alguien toma su mano y es cuando vuelve a mirar al frente.

Su hermano está jadeando a su lado y frente a él esta Sam con la estaca a centímetros de su pecho. Nota la expresión de pánico en su rostro, una expresión tan humana que lo hizo soltar un poco la estaca.

 

 **\- …Alan, ¿que-?** escucha la voz de su hermano.

 

Sam y él cruzan miradas, baja la mirada a su hermano y lo ve mirar al frente. A donde segundos antes se encontraba el rubio.

Eso no había resultado como lo habían planeado. 

* * *

  

**[ X ]**

 

Creía que esto estaba mal.

Que si Sam estaba vivo (o lo vivo que podría estar un vampiro) su familia aun debería creer que seguía en esa tumba que su hermano estaba profanando en esos precisos momentos.

(Espera que Michael no se entere o un ojo morado será el menor de los problemas de los que Edgar tendrá que preocuparse.)

Escucha el metal chocar con madera lo que lo hace asomarse viendo como Edgar le dirige una mirada antes de abrir el ataúd.

Ambos miran como este está sin el cuerpo que debería estar, pero con un libro. El mismo que Alan dejo la primera vez que visito el lugar.

 Alan no sabe si estar aliviado de no ver la imagen de su mejor amigo descomponiéndose o enfermo por la misma razón.

Edgar simplemente se queda mirando el espacio vacío, como si eso hiciera que algo apareciera allí.

Entonces escuchan las hojas de los árboles moverse a su alrededor, susurros y pequeñas risas.

Alan mira a su alrededor, pero Edgar sabe de qué se trata.

No dice nada al tomar el libro y salir del agujero, para tomar a su hermano del hombro y arrastrarlo de vuelta a la camioneta.

 

 

Llegan al motel en donde se están quedando.

Ambos se quedan sentados en las orillas de sus camas sin decir nada.

Están cubiertos de tierra y sangre, y la mejor opción debería ser darse una ducha, pero Alan tiene preguntas de las que Edgar no tiene respuestas.

Alan quiere decir algo... Pero nunca ha sido bueno en eso.

Edgar no dice nada, aunque quiera decir muchas cosas.

(¿Cómo es posible que Sam este vivo? ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Para atormentarle? ¿Es así como Dios o lo que sea que se encarga de la justicia en el universo, lo está torturando de todos los errores que cometió? ¿O alguien sabia de Sam y decidió utilizarlo en su contra?)

Lo que fuera que sea... Edgar quería salir de Santa Carla enseguida.

 

 

Al día siguiente, los Frog empacan sus cosas para echarlas en la parte trasera de la camioneta y conducir lo más lejos que pueden de Santa Carla.

Unas horas después, cuando el sol se ha ocultado, Sam hace lo mismo para seguir a los hermanos.

Porque eso no cambia nada.

Sam seguirá siendo su sombra hasta que alguno de los tres muera.

Después de todo, para eso son los mejores amigos. Para protegerse entre sí. 

* * *

  

**[ II ]**

 

 **_(_ ** _\- ¿Entendieron el plan? -_

_Los otros dos asienten._

_-Bien...-_ _el mayor de los tres deja mostrar una leve sonrisa confiada. -Muerte a todos los vampiros-pone su mano al frente._

 _-Máxima cantidad de cuerpos-_ _dice Alan mientras estrecha la mano de su hermano. No tiene una sonrisa como la de su hermano, pero sus ojos dicen lo confiado que esta._

 _-Somos geniales destructores de monstruos_ **_-_ ** _dice Sam más fuerte de lo que debería, más entusiasmado de lo que debería, pero los hermanos solo lo ven asintiendo mientras este pone su mano sobre la de ellos._

 _-Los más crueles-_ _dice Edgar una vez más. Aprieta la mano de su hermano y siente la de Sam apretar la de ambos._

 _-Los mejores-_ _termina Alan._

_Los tres asienten mirándose a los ojos._

_Esto será juego de niños, piensa Sam, considerando que tiene a los hermanos Frog a su lado._

_Nunca hubiera pensado que terminaría cazando criaturas de la noche, pero debe aceptar que ahora no desearía estar haciendo algo más._

_Esta es su vida ahora._

_Supone que debe aprovecharla hasta el final.)_

****

Esto es lo que sabe:

Su pecho duele, su cabeza igual. Todo está oscuro y tiene tanta sed.

Esto es lo que no:

En donde se encuentra él.

 

Todo huele a tierra húmeda y madera.

Se estira un poco sintiendo sus músculos protestar, entonces sus extremidades chocan con algo sólido.

Es cuando recuerda a Edgar, con estaca en mano, debajo de él.

Comienza a reír sin previo aviso.

Su risa se escucha rara considerando como su garganta esta reseca y estar debajo de metros de tierra no ayuda con la claustrofobia que está comenzando a tener y que está causando que su risa pase a ser un sollozo.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encuentra gritando y golpeando la madera que lo rodea.

Quiere salir de allí.

Quiere salir… Pero la madera no cede.

 

**\- ¡MICHAEL! –**

 

BAM

 

**\- ¡MAMÁ! –**

 

BAM

 

**-…EDGAR…-**

**-… ayuda-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> [1] Esta es la primera vez que publico algo en este sitio. La mayoria de mis historias se encuentran en Amor-Yaoi o en Fanfic.es n.nU  
> [2] Hace 30 años exactamente, The Lost Boys se estreno en E.U.A... Es una de mis películas favoritas así que para este evento(?) decidí (re-)publicar esta fic que sorprendentemente me gusto como salio...  
> [3] Secuelas de clasicos(?) nunca son buenas, supongo... Las de esta no es la excepción. La segunda película tal vez logre verla en partes, pero la tercera no la he visto aun. Estén conscientes de eso.  
> [4] Existen comics (los centrados en Edgar y Alan) que son los que considero aquí. Al igual que la escena post-creditos de la segunda película y algunas cosas de lo que pude leer por internet de la tercera pelicula (Spoilers!... supongo).
> 
> [Si leiste todo esto, lo aprecio. Si te gusto, lo aprecio aun más. Y si decides dejar un mensaje, te amare por siempre(?).]


End file.
